Zippers and other types of fasteners are used to allow certain portions of clothing to be adjusted or fitted so that a person can easily wear a clothing item, such as a pair of trousers. Typically, a person first unfastens the zipper in order to enlarge an opening that allows the user to put on the clothing item. The person then fastens or zips the zipper to close or tighten the respective opening to cover any exposed body parts or to secure the clothing more firmly around the wearer.
Unfortunately, sometimes a person forgets to fasten the zipper or the zipper is unfastened unintentionally. Thus, it is not uncommon for people to walk around with open zippers or unbuttoned blouses because they forgot to fasten them or the fastener has come undone. To avoid such embarrassing situations, there is a need for a system to alert the wearer about the open status of the fastener.